Pandora's Bottle
by Ashen Rose
Summary: I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way. And even then, that doesn't mean your wish will be well granted, if it wasn't well wished in the first place.


Heyla!

No time for too much chatter, so read on and see what's the matter! (Or not, depends on how good I am at writing between the lines for you to read them)

Just a quick note: It's kinda set after the three x-men movies in that there was a scuffle where magneto lost his powers (As we all know, it's only temporary, as it is for everyone else, including Rogue. And just in case you didn't know about this; scroll through the credits of the third movie, near the end, you'll find out some...er, _surprising_ news. -snickers- It's very shocking, as in 'get-me-the-frekkin-camera-NOW!-i-can't-believe-this!-OMG' shocking, yet not, cause you knew the producers just couldn't go and do what they did.)

But Prof. X is still alive, they do have the one power-canceling kid, Jake.(forgive me if his name just slipped my mind, and I can't figure it out without running up to the DVD player. And who knows, i might just be right.) Jean and Scott are also there. So the point is, they've got the one kid, as well as many other mutant students, and no one died. Plus some have the temporary antidote, but it has already worn off. (What a shocker that musta been for Rogue and Bobby! -grins-)

Confused? Good. Now, to the fic!

* * *

"...And so, taking chemical A, and diluting it with solution B, we have...Yes?" Turning her head to face the door, Ororo--aka: Storm--looked at the door where a very furry blue head was poking in.

"Ororo, may I speak to you for a minute?" Hank McCoy asked, to which the white-haired woman curiously obliged, before giving one warning glance at her students. The last time Kitty had tried to phase through the wall out of sheer curiosity. Needless to say, the girl was aptly named.

Storm walked out into the hallway before shutting the door and exchanging the basic pleasantries with the other mutant. Then it was down to business.

"Storm, i know this is kind of sudden, but you do have an extra seat in your classroom, correct?" Hank asked. Puzzled, Ororo nodded. "Good. She won't be in your class for long, just until we can get her scheduling figured out. But we needed someone to watch her until then. Will you do it?"

"I think I can. Where is she?" Storm asked. There really seemed to be something troubling the other mutant, and she soon figured it out as her newest temp. student stepped out from behind him.

"This is Pan. That's about all she'll tell us," Storm's eyes narrowed, if even just out of surprise. She knew by what Hank hadn't said that Xavior hadn't been able to penetrate her mind, either. "But Charles says that she is indeed a mutant. He simply cannot tell what kind, though. It is very curious." The girl scowled, her lightning green eyes narrowing at being talked about while she was there. Walking over, Storm turned the handle of her room's door, opening it and nodding to Hank, who walked away, seemingly relieved.

"Well, come-on." Storm said. Reluctantly, Pan followed behind her. "Class, this is a new student. She will be joining us for the week, until she can be scheduled in for her actual classes. So please, be accommodating." This last sentence was said with a warning glance in a certain section of the classroom, where two of the troublemakers of the school were currently keeping...er, house. Quite literally, one of them had brought a toaster and was using his electric mutant powers to power it and make toast.

She turned to Pan and leaned in to speak to her alone. "Also, please wear something a little more...decent next time? What you are currently wearing isn't very appropriate for a school." The girl flicked a disdained look at the now mildly disgruntled teacher, before walking down the rows. Sauntering on her hips almost mockingly to show off the ripped jeans with chains, her t-shirt jingling slightly as well with the sheer number of small metallic links hooked and wrapped around her body, including the one that was wrapped around the hair tie that held her waist-length red-brown hair into a high ponytail with two long swooping bangs.

She sat down in the only empty seat—right beside Bobby at his table, while to her left were the two troublemakers, if they could be called that compared to her—and used a hand to tuck one bang behind her ear. It was then that Bobby saw the leather straps around her wrists, which had chains connecting them to each other and to the strap around her neck, and two long chains that went, he supposed, to leather straps around her ankles.

Extending a hand in greeting, he smiled and tried to be polite. "Welcome to Xavier Academy for the gifted." She didn't even look at him, but she did murmur something that he could just barely hear.

"Gifted...Yeah, the lucky. The rest of us are cursed."

"Hey, that's not true." Bobby protested, but she didn't seem to even be paying attention to him anymore, but was instead writing in an old leather-bound book without lines on the pages. He tried to see more, but she moved it out of his way.

'_Man, I wish she wouldn't be so harsh._' Bobby thought, before looking ahead, back to Storm and her lecture.

As it was, he missed the flicker of pain across Pan's face, while her eyes glanced at him briefly, her expression now one of a cold frown. A bead of sweat slowly trickled down her spine and her pen stabbed the thick paper of the book harder than she intended. '_Be careful what you wish for._'

* * *

So? What do you think?

You read, now seal the deal and review! (Come on, click it; ya know you wanna.)


End file.
